Uchiha Motoko
by FreyaChobit
Summary: What if Sasuke and Itachi had a sister? Boring? Well what if they had a hot, adopted sisiter! OCxUchihas. Disclamer: I don't own Naruto. Rated T to be on the safe side. Status: cancelled.
1. Misunderstanding and scent of garlic!

As Sasuke made his way towards the Konoha Ninja Academy, he turned around, sensing a presence. Sasuke leapt up into a nearby tree and confronted the girl, dangling from the branch above where he had landed.

"Why are you here?"

She had long purple hair tied back in a lazy ponytail, dark, indigo eyes and a grin on her face. She was still dressed in her ANBU uniform as she hadn't had time to change. Scars could be seen through the mesh of her black net top. She also had a scar on her face, which ran from the left side of her jaw to just before her ear. Otherwise, she was a very beautiful ninja. The girl tapped Sasuke on the nose.

"You forgot breakfast, niisama!" She chirped "It's the most important meal of the day!"

"I refuse to eat garlic soup for breakfast!" He told her.

"Aww, but niisama is being spoilt! You shouldn't waste leftovers!"

"I never ask for you to make garlic soup but you make it anyway."

"But it makes you strong! Then what would niisama like for lunch tomorrow? I'd offer the soup but - "

"Bento! Just a bento!" Sasuke sighed. "I'll be late for class if I don't go now." He jumped out of the tree and walked into the building.

"Aww, niisama is sooo coooool!" She cooed which caused Sasuke's face to turn bright red.

"A-NE-KIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!" He turned around but the girl had gone.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other over lunch.

"You're so lucky, Sasuke! She's beautiful AND she makes your lunch!" Naruto moaned.

"Why thank you!" Sakura said. Oblivious to the fact Naruto wasn't talking about her.

"You think I'm lucky! Would you want to eat GARLIC SOUP for lunch!?"

"G-Garlic soup?" She stammered. "But I made... onigiri... AHHH!"

"Why are you screaming, did you eat your own cooking?" Ino taunted.

"Sasuke-kun had a beautiful girl make his lunch! Garlic soup!"

"Whatttt?!!?!?!?!" Ino and Sakura both started squabbling over who it could be and the quality of Sakura's cooking.

"What are those two going on about now..." Sasuke mumbled, a little flustered.

"I think they might be jealous of Motoko-chan..." Naruto whispered. Sasuke pulled a strange face. Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba came over.

"I'll eat that soup if you don't want it..." Choji said. Sasuke handed it over then bit into one of Sakura's homemade rice balls.

"Urgh... salty... they're not even the right shape..." He said in disgust as it crumbled in his hand.

"So who is this beautiful girl that made your lunch?" Kiba asked, grinning a long, toothy grin.

"None of your business and who said she was beautiful!!!" Sasuke didn't like to talk about Motoko.

"I did..." Naruto said, putting up his hand but went unheard in the commotion.

"Ahhh... I see..." Shikamaru said.

"See what?" Sasuke replied.

"She's your wife."

"SHE IS NOT MY WIFE!"

"Sasuke-kun's MARRIED?" Ino and Sakura suddenly blurted out.

"You guys really don't know her?" Naruto said, interrupting the chaos.

"You do?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sure. Motoko-chan's a really beautiful ninja..." Naruto sighed dreamily.

"That settles it! She's my new rival!" Sakura announced.

"You can't just pick and choose your rivals!" Ino protested.

Sasuke's face contorted into a mixture of rage and embarrassment.


	2. Ramen and remembrance

As the light faded, Sasuke made his way home, back to the infamous Uchiha household he called his home... this was far from the happy, lively home it had once been...

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes wide. He'd just woken up from the coma Itachi had put him in with the Mangekyou Sharingan. He looked around for her. He frantically called her name. "Motoko! Motoko-neechan! Motoko...?" No response. The little boy hugged his knees and rocked back and forth. _They're all dead? Everyone? Itachi even killed her? But why... I thought..._ Sasuke heard footsteps. A nurse walked into the room. 

"You're up? That's good. You're Uchiha Sasuke-san, aren't you? Such a terrible thing... who'd of thought it!" The nurse sighed. "And that pretty girl... oh!" He grabbed her arm.

"Motoko-neechan! My sister! Is she...?"

"You mean the young lady with purple hair? She's gone."

"What do you mean, gone?"

"She left a few days ago. She had a team of ninjas with her. It surprised me you know, that she was already a Jonin, at her age! But I suppose she takes after - oh, how silly of me! I shouldn't really talk about that..." He stared up at the woman in disbelief.

_She left? Without me?_

Hot tears ran down Sasuke's face. Not only had his brother murder his family but his sister had deserted him. He had no one.

* * *

Sasuke took off his shoes and entered the house. A scent hit his nose. "Ramen... Aneki I thought - " He paused. "What is that idiot doing in my house?" 

"He's a guest, niisama! I thought you'd like a change! Isn't it boring, never having any friends over?"

"How dare you ask Naruto to eat with us without asking me first!!!"

"Hey, don't you think you're over reacting a little?" Naruto said, talking with his mouth full then slurping up the noodles. Sasuke begrudingly sat down and picked up a bowl for himself.

"...Why don't you make Ramen more often?" He asked in a much gentler tone. Sasuke had to admit, nothing compared to Motoko's Ramen!

"Aww but you like it much too salty, niisama! And I don't see why you won't eat my garlic soup! It's supposed to be good for your health!"

"Isn't that onion soup?" Naruto pointed out.

"Well..." Motoko replied, "there is an onion in it... besides, garlic is even healthier!" Sasuke grumbled darkly, suspecting he'd be getting garlic soup for lunch tomorrow too. After all, tomorrow was graduation.

After Naruto left, Motoko cleared away the dishes and did the washing up. Sasuke stood beside her for a moment then began to dry and put away the dishes. Motoko giggled. Sasuke frowned. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just that you always used to help me and mother put away the dishes..." She replied. "Didn't we have more plates than this?" She said to herself, as she noticed there were less than she remembered.

"It took you that long to notice?"

"Hmmm... you think we should get some more?"

"No. It'd be a waste of money. And for your information, the ones that are missing, I broke them when you were away." Motoko stopped washing up and turned around.

"Sas - "

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Sasuke walked down the corridor to his bedroom. Motoko hung her head and stared down at the floor.


	3. Graduation and the quests

"Congratulations, Sasuke-kun!" All the girls chorused as he received his Konoha band.

"What's the big deal? Everyone passed." He responded. As he took a step towards the gate to leave, Motoko came around the corner, dressed in her favourite purple kimono with a sakura pattern.

"Well done, niisama! I heard you passed with top marks!"

"Of course I did. Naruto is the only student to fail." Motoko looked behind her and saw Naruto sitting on the swing and looking grouchy.

"I'll be right back..." She told Sasuke and walked over to talk to him. "Naruto-kun. I'd tell you if you did your best, that it's okay... but it's not, is it?"

"I failed. I'm the worst ninja in the world! I'll never be Hokkage now..."

"I don't think that's true. There are worse ninjas."

"Like who? Name one!" He saw Motoko's face change from her usual sunny smile to a rather melancholy expression.

"You'd hate me if I told you." Naruto became puzzled...

_I'd hate her? But I could never hate Motoko-chan! I wonder what she meant?_

* * *

Sakura wandered up to Sasuke as the graduates were starting to leave. "Sasuke-kun... I was wondering... would you like to come to my house tonight? My mother's throwing a party and - " 

"I already made plans with Motoko." He hadn't been allowed to forget. She was equally as certain as Sasuke of his graduation and planned it the day he joined the academy! It was all she'd talked about the past week.

"Oh. I see." Sakura felt rather down hearted. _Sasuke-kun obviously cares a lot about Motoko-san... but I wont let that stop me! I'll beat you! And win Sasuke's heart!_ Visions of clobbering a girl she'd never met and Sasuke carrying her away in his arms filled her mind and entertained the 'inner Sakura'.

"Uwahh! Niisama never told me he had a girlfriend!" Motoko suddenly said, very loudly.

"A-NE-KIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke's face contorted again. "We're leaving! NOW!"

"Aww, but niisama, I don't even know her name! What is your name?"

"S-Sakura Haruno." She told her, blushing slightly. _Naruto was right... she is beautiful! That's why I must beat her!  
_

* * *

"Why are we eating out here?" Sasuke asked his sister. Motoko had laid out a picnic for them on the dock of the lake near their home. 

"Because this is where it started."

"What do you mean?"

"Your quests. Yours for revenge. And 'his' for power. It all started here."

"Aneki? This is where he was murdered?"

"Mmhmm. I have to confess... I saw the whole thing. I'd never seen such intent before. That look he gave me." Motoko's lip started to quiver. "That... murderous look in Itachi-kun's eyes. It was like he'd gone mad! I was so frightened and he just turned on me!"

"He hurt you? Show me..." Motoko swatted him and blushed. "What was that for?" Sasuke asked in a slightly irritated tone. _She still calls him Itachi-KUN?_

"I can't show you there! It's under my kimono!" She replied. "Unless niisama _wants_ to peek?" She put her hands between the folds, pushing the kimono apart just enough to show a little flesh.

"NO! Cover yourself!" Sasuke burned so hot with embarrassment he could of sworn his face was on fire! Motoko laughed.

"Aww but you and Itachi-kun always saw each other naked in the bath!"

"A-NE-KIIIIII!!!!!!!"


	4. An education in pain

_Skrit skrit skrit._ The little Motoko's wooden shoes dragged across the ground as she tried to walk in them. "You'll look stupid if you walk around like that." Shisui chuckled. She'd been hitching up her pink kimono so it didn't get caught under her feet. She blushed and let it drop. Then as she took another step, the hem got caught under her sandals and she tumbled forwards, face first. Motoko started to bawl. Instantly, Mitoko was there to pick up the small child. Their mother scolded her son.

"Itachi! I told you to keep an eye on her! Oh, Shisui-san. I didn't realise you were here."

"I didn't think it was fair to pick her up." Itachi told her.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Mitoko bundled the little girl up in her arms and stroked Motoko's hair to soothe her.

"She should learn for herself!"

"The boy's right." Shisui said. "You can't pick her up every time she falls." Mitoko fumed quietly and took Motoko inside.

* * *

An older (bit still quite young) Motoko sat with Itachi. "Is that why you wont train Sasuke-nii?" 

"What do you mean?"

"You want him to learn things for himself, right?"

"I'm not sure... some things are lessons you must be taught by someone else or it may be too late to learn them."

"I... I think you've changed. I've known Shisui-kun nearly as long as you have but you two seem to have a different bond. You look up to Shisui-kun so much... as Sasuke-nii looks up to you." Itachi smiled oddly.

"What about you? Do you look up to me too?"

"No. I've thought about it a lot. It's true there are things I admire but I've matched them. I think of myself as your equal."

"...I've given that some thought myself. You're definitely a skilled ninja but you'll never be more than that. Even if they do make you a Jonin. You will never surpass me if you don't see us as anything other than equals."

"But..." _I've never wanted too... _

* * *

"Uwahh! I'm sooo excited!" Motoko (now in the present) squealed. 

"Why? And you didn't have to come."

"Yes I did! I want to know what sensei thinks he's good enough for my niisama! I'd of tutored you myself but I haven't got official status any more so it wouldn't count for much..."

"Why did they strip you of your rank?" Sasuke asked. He looked up at Motoko's face. She'd turned pale.

"N-Now, Sasuke-kun, lets not talk about that! Ever..." _Never again. It's too painful._

"Hey! Sasuke! Motoko-chan! Over here!" Naruto called as they approached the place where they'd meet their potential sensei for the first time.

"Could that moron shout any louder..." Sasuke muttered darkly as he rolled his eyes.

"Coming!!!" Motoko replied, equally loudly, to tease her brother.

"That Ramen you cooked that night is a the second best in Konoha!" Naruto announced, which caused Motoko twitch.

"S-Second?! What's wrong with my Ramen?"

"Well you could use a little more salt in your cooking..." Naruto said quietly.

"But too much is bad for you! That's why I only use a little!"

"I've never tasted any..." Sasuke mumbled.

"I'd put lots of salt in if you wanted me to make you Ramen, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said. Sasuke pulled a face.

"Urgh... your cooking is terrible! You over season everything! It's the opposite of Motoko's."

"Heehee!" Motoko giggled. "Urumi-chan always over seasoned..." She stopped.

"'Urumi-chan'? Who's that?" Naruto asked but Motoko said nothing.


	5. Teams and teachers

"Motoko-chan? Is something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Oh... no. Nothing's wrong." She said vaguely. After a while, their teacher showed up.

"Good morning. I'm Hatake Kakashi. I'm your sensei."

"You're late." Sasuke pointed out.

"Konnichiwa, Kashi-kun!" Motoko chirped. "I'm glad you're the one teaching Suke-kun!"

"You two know each other?" Sasuke asked in an unreadable tone.

"He used to be an ANBU squad leader like I did."

"Motoko-chan was an ANBU?" Naruto asked again.

"I still am now. Just not a squad leader any more." Motoko replied.

"I remember them." Kakashi said. "I'm surprised the team never disbanded."

"Team? What team?" Naruto was curious.

"Uchiha Motoko was a team captain. She lead a team of young elite ninja, like herself."

"Why isn't she captain any more?" _I wonder if it had anything to do with what she said to me? About hating her...?_

"I... I was... a bad captain." She was telling the truth. After all, five years ago, Motoko had caused the death of a team mate

* * *

"Uchiha-san! What impressive children you have! I mean a Chunin at age nine and not even your own blood? You must be a proud parent!" The instructor said to Uchiha Fugaku. Fugaku put up a hand in front of the man's face. He lowered it when the man had stopped talking. 

"Motoko-chan is as much my flesh and blood as any Uchiha. Now if you'll excuse me, my wife is expecting us home for dinner." He said in a flat but not entirely unpleasant tone. He extended a hand out to his daughter who obediently walked beside her father. Once they were a little further away and out of ear shot, Fugaku began to question her. "Just what were you trying to prove? Didn't I already say I didn't want you to take the Chunin exam? You could of been killed. How do you think your mother will feel when I have to explain to her what you did today?"

"But I did it for the clan. Everyone else works so hard! I should prove I'm just as good, if you say I'm as good as any Uchiha! Besides... maybe Suke-nii will look up to me too?" Fugaku couldn't help but smile a little. Ever since Motoko was found in Konoha six years ago, she'd shown the potential to become a very powerful ninja.

"You really care about your brothers, don't you?"

"Yes! Remember, Tosan, I promised to look out for them both when Suke-nii was born! I do so much for them but they don't see me as being the same. So I want to have my own team!"

"Your own team, huh? You think that will impress Sasuke enough?"

"I've already picked the team from my class! I want Urumi-chan, Minako-san and Kei-kun."

"Are you sure? I heard that Mizuno Kei was bottom of the class."

"No! He's good! He's just lazy!" Her father frowned.

"And you want him on your team?"

"He'll be good! Honest!"

"If you think so…" Fugaku sighed. _I hope Motoko knows what she's doing..._


	6. An early step towards her future!

FreyaChobit says: Let me know what you think of this chapter. It's part of Motoko's back story and includes three other OCs (Tenoh Urumi, Hino Minako and Mizuno Kei) who're a part of it.

* * *

It was summer in Konoha. A young girl was celebrating her birthday. Or, at least, she would of been if anyone knew when it was. Instead she celebrated her older brother's birthday as her own. "You're the best big brother in the world, Tachi-nii!" The purple haired six year old girl chirped happily.

"Tachi-nii!" A three year old Sasuke copied.

"Uwahh! Suke-nii's the cutest little brother!" Motoko squeezed the small boy against her. He hugged her back but with much less vigor. Their mother looked on lovingly.

"It seems like Itachi is very lucky. Soon he can join an ANBU team for missions."

"Ehh, Kasan, can I go too?" Motoko whined.

"No, no, Motoko. You're too young." Mitoko replied.

"But I want to fight people with niichan! Doesn't niichan want us to stay together too?"

"What if Toko-chan is good enough to join the Academy, Okasan? Wont they let her in?" Itachi asked.

"Hmph. She'd have to be better than good to get in at her age!" Fugaku said.

"Then I will be better than good!!! I'll be the best Ninja in Konoha!" Itachi laughed.

"You'll never be that good!" He told her.

"Will too!!!" Motoko whined. "I already learnt the Fireball Jitsu!"

"Oh, I'm sure there's no harm in seeing if the academy will tutor her!" Mitoko mused.

"Hold on..." Fugaku frowned. "I never taught you that..."

"Shisui-san taught me! He said if I wanted to be strong like Tachi-nii then I'd have to!"

"He shouldn't of done. Teaching my sons that jitsu is my responsibility."

"You mean you weren't going to teach me?" Motoko asked rather sadly. Fugaku turned silent. "Maybe Tosan doesn't think I'm good enough... but I'll prove I am!"

* * *

"And this is Uchiha Motoko." The instructor told them. "She'll be participating in the Genin Exams with the rest of you." 

"Ehhhh... what's a baby doing in our class?" A rather snooty looking girl with orange hair and hazel, pupiless eyes said.

"I'm not a baby! I'm an Uchiha!" Motoko retorted.

"Urgh... we know already!" A laid back boy, with dark blue hair and distant grey eyes reponded with a hint of disgust. "All the Uchiha's are so great and wonderful and everyone else is sh - "

"Enough!" The instructor commanded. "Just another foot wrong and you're out of the academy, Mizuno!" Kei simply rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry about those two sensei. They're just jealous that they aren't as talented!" A girl with long, straw blond hair and hazel eyes chuckled. She suddenly noticed Motoko standing by her desk and staring at her. "Is something wrong, Uchiha-chan?"

"You!"

"Excuse me?"

"Sensei, can this girl be on my team?" Everyone laughed.

"Don't you think you're getting ahead of yourself!" The instructor exclaimed.

"But... I was serious..." Motoko whined.

"You really want me in your team? Well I think you should know my name first!" The girl offered Motoko her hand. "I'm Tenoh Urumi! Nice to meet you, Uchiha-chan!"

"That's Uchiha-sensei!" Motoko replied, shaking it.

"Okay... Uchiha-_sensei_..." Urumi felt weird saying that but decided to play along.

"Urumi-kun, you're not seriously going to let a little girl tell you how to fight, are you?" The orange haired girl asked. Motoko scowled at her.

"Who's that, Urumi-san?"

"That's Hino Minako-chan. She doesn't look like it, but she does take her training more seriously than her appearance."

"She does?" Motoko eyed her.

"Mmhmm."

"Then she's number two!"

"Hey! Don't just go and decide things like that!" Minako protested.

"Too late!" Motoko shouted and pulled a face. "Now all I need is a third..." She stared at Mizuno. "You really don't like Uchihas?"

"No. They view themselves as being so superior to everyone else because of their status and their Sharigan!"

"Well I don't. I just know I'm already better than you!"

"And just what is that supposed to mean, chibisuke?"

"Instead of sitting there and whining, why don't you set yourself a goal? I have a goal..."

"Oh really..." Mizuno wasn't buying it.

"I do! I want to be strong like my brother, Uchiha Itachi and have my own team! If you want to be in anyones team, you'll have to do better!"

"Oh? And why should I? I know I'm a capable ninja. I don't need to impress anyone."

"Are you sure?" He stared down at the little girl. Her eyes were only just level with the top of his desk. He didn't like such an intense gaze. She was boring into his mind, trying to see if he'd break if she was persistant. He looked back with a small amount of curiosity.

"Well just so you know, I have a terrible record so far, I've been living with my grandpa since my folks kicked me out and the only thing I've been good at is healing jitsu."

"Which makes you perfect for my team!" Mizuno blinked.

_She really thinks I'm worth it?_ "Okay then but I wouldn't count on anything!" He responded, trying to hide his reddening face under his hair.

"I would like to start class _sometime today_!" The instructor told them, clearly irritated.


	7. Eight years changes many things!

Sorry it took so long to get a new chapter up but I got stuck... so yeah it's flashbacked, then present, then fowards a bit... anyway please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

Graduation came. The instructor announced the assigned teams. 

"Hino Minako... Mizuno Kei... Tenoh Urumi. You three have been selected to be tutored by Hatake Kakashi."

"Ohh... but I wanted to teach you three..." Motoko sighed.

"As if I was going to let a baby tell me what to do!" Minako replied indignantly. Although she did have to admit... the little girl had certainly kept her on her toes when it came to Fire Jitsu. Even without the Sharigan, Motoko definately had good eyes and had developed specialty in Genjitsu. Although they both had similar areas of expertise... Minako's abilities just didn't compare...

"Motoko, you haven't even qualified as Chunin yet!" The instructor protested.

"I'll miss you, chibisuke!" Kei waved and grinned as Motoko fumed a little...

"Goodbye, To-chan!" Urumi said, petting her head as she'd done when they first met.

"G'bye, Ru-kun!"

* * *

Motoko explained that Kakashi had originally been nominated as the leader of the three who were later Motoko's own team. 

"Wow! So those three were taught by Kakashi-sensei? Why'd they change teachers though? Is Motoko a better teacher?" Kakashi twitched.

"No, no, Naruto-kun! You don't understand... Minako-san, Kei-chan and Urumi-kun failed Kakashi's test. They qualified as Chunin under me."

"Test?" Sasuke asked.

"Heh. I think it's about time I got going!" Motoko said suddenly and poofed away.

"Awww... why'd she go? I was hoping Motoko-chan would help us!"

"We don't need her help!" Sakura said loudly. "Right, Sasuke-kun?"

"..." _It would of been useful to know what she was talking about... _

* * *

"Oh... you're here..." Motoko said arkwardly, to the young man stood infront of her, as he turned around. He was wearing a royal blue yakata and traditional sandals, a basket full of store goods hanging around his elbow. The back of his half-lengh, dark blue hair seemed to blend into it. His lazy grey eyes were fixed on a box on display behind Motoko's head. 

"So I take it I'm not allowed to buy groceries here any more?"

"You wont even look me in the eye?"

"No. You don't deserve it." He turned away and started to leave.

"Kei-chan! You can't just leave with all that shopping! That's theft! You have to pay for it first!"

"Y-Yeah! I knew that! I was going to leave some money..." Kei's face burned and he flushed a little, giving the appearance of sunburn. _She gets me everytime! I can't look her in the eye because she's a mind reader! She'll know how I'm feeling... some of that Uchiha eye stuff rubbed off on her... I just know it! _He turned slowly and saw a beautiful girl with long purple hair, blossoming into womanhood, stood staring at him.

"Well that's very rude! Frist of all there's a queue and - !"

"You've grown... chibisuke." His eyes softened a little with nostalgia. She took a good look at him. Kei was even taller than she remembered, towering over her smaller stature. His face seemed more rugged than before and he'd obviously made an attempt at growing facial hair, since he had very long stuble.

"Either you're growing a beard or you're still just as lazy as you were eight years ago! Have you seen your parents resently?"

"Well I've seen my sister... what about you - oh, I mean! You know... any word on _him_?"

"There's been no word about it so far but I did pass on word that they could be a group."

"Yeah, they did all have matching clothes..." They contiuned their conversation.


	8. The complication of siblings!

-1I may skip the Zazuba/Haru part of Naruto, although I will be making reference to it, I don't plan to actually write in the present of that timeline. Object now or forever hold your peace

* * *

Two men were sat in a bar in a distant part of the Fire Country. They both wore identical cloaks, black with a red cloud pattern and straw hats, which also matched each other but simply because a plain straw hat was no different from any other plain straw hat. Their meal consisted of tri-colour sweet rice cakes. One man appeared taller than the other and had blue, scaly skin with a huge, barbed sword mounted on his back. The other had less distinctive features, since he was mostly covered up but appeared to have long, dark hair and his nails were painted with purple nail polish. Both men wore rings on opposing fingers to one another.

"You reconsidering going back?" The scaly man asked.

"Why should I. There's no reason to hesitate."

"Then why're we here eating sweets and not in Konoha?"

"Because I'm hungry." The young man said flatly. His scaly companion chuckled.

"Heh. How come you have such a sweet tooth anyway?"

"It's her fault. She always made them for me."

"Oh yes... Motoko-chan. Are you looking forward to seeing her again, Itachi-kun, after so long?" The young man didn't answer but simply stared at the sweets in front of them. "Well I know that I am, heh!"

"I'd be careful with her, Kisame-kun." Itachi said in an unreadable tone.

"Hoho! And what kind of response is that? Jealousy that she's appealing to me, heh?" Kisame retorted.

"I doubt my sister would return that sentiment." He responded with near amusement

* * *

"Sasuke-niisama!" She glomped her younger brother around the neck as he entered their home, forcing his head between her breasts. She'd heard the good news.

"ANEKI! Let me go! Can't... breathe!" Sasuke tried to push her away but Motoko was quite strong for her size.

"Aww, gomene, niisama but it makes me so proud that you're going to become a great ninja like..."

"Like him?" Sasuke asked, a hint of venom in his words. He was disgusted at the fact Motoko still seemed to hold Itachi in such high regard.

"No, no... like... me?" Motoko responded. Sasuke had never seen her so embarrassed before. Her face turned so red it gave her hair a plum hue. "But niisama doesn't want to be like me because I'm not a real Uchiha, right? You always chased after Itachi so much... I felt jealous..." Sasuke turned red himself. He'd been reminded of a past he'd tried to put behind him. A time where he was envious...

_"Oniichan, you'll teach me how to do that, right?" Sasuke asked his older brother. Itachi gave him a strange smile._

_"Another time."_

_"But, oniichan, you always say that! It's always another time!" _

_"If Suke-nii wants to learn so badly, I could teach you?" Motoko said._

_"No! I want oniichan to teach me!" Her smile faltered slightly._

_"Okay but I can teach you too! I have my own team, remember?" She said brightly._

_"Come on, Motoko, we have a mission briefing... another time, Sasuke, I promise." Sasuke pouted and crossed his arms but they still walked away. After they were out of earshot, Itachi spoke to Motoko..._

_"Why let him do that? Doesn't he embarrass you?"_

_"Suke-nii's only a little boy. He doesn't understand - he's not being spiteful! He speaks his mind like I did when I was little."_

_"You're saying it doesn't bother you?"_

_"I'm saying he doesn't mean anything by it. He just looks up to his niichan!"_

_"That's your answer to everything..." Itachi responded in a rather exasperated tone._

_"Itachi-kun..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"You... you're not still... angry, are you?" He let out a cold chuckle. He put his hand under her chin so she couldn't go forward and tightened his grip to the point where a jerk of the neck would snap her spine._

_"About what? About Shisui? About you? No. I don't need to be any more. None of it will matter after tonight."_

_"Itachi-kun... what are you going to do?!" She asked, her eyes wide with terror as that murderous intent seethed behind his Sharingan eyes... then he suddenly let go and continued walking, leaving Motoko trembling so much she had to put a hand on a nearby tree for support... "What will you do...?"_

"Why on earth were you jealous?!" Sasuke retorted.

"Well because I wanted niisama to look up to me. I wanted to be someone niisama could admire too!"

"What... a foolish thing! You're foolish! But I don't think you should try to change. You're already stuck in your ways..."

"Ehhh... is Suke-kun saying he accepts me as his sister!" Motoko asked in a sly tone. Sasuke turned away.

"N-No! Just... don't be different. It would be weird!"

"Kyufufu... okay, niisama!"


	9. Adopted daughter

Freya says: Ya this is a rather short chapter really. I would of put in more about about why Minako was so offended but that's probably a side story best left for another time. Any thoughts about the Zuzuba/Haru arc? I'll probably just skim over it anyway since aside from Sasuke getting the Sharingan it's not particularly relevant to this fiction.

* * *

"Kaasan, what apopted?" A four year old Sasuke asked his mother. Mitoko paused, a dirty plate in her hand. 

"You mean adopted? It means when a child's parents can't look after them, someone else does and becomes their new parents. Why?" She contiuned to wash the dishes.

"Minako-san said Motoko-neechan's adopted... does that mean she's not my sister any more?" Mitoko stifeled a laugh.

"Of course not! It means she is your sister because your father and I adopted her. We both love Motoko as much as you and Itachi."

"Even though she isn't really my sister?" The little boy asked.

"Sasuke, enough!" His mother replied in a firm but not unkind tone. "She is your sister! She just wont be able to use Sharingan like you will."

"Okay, kaasan... but tosan didn't want to teach Motoko-neechan any jitsus..." Mitoko handed Sasuke a dish to dry.

"No, that's not it... he just didn't think she'd be able to learn them. But when he saw how upset she was he agreed to and he's very proud of her and wishes he had given her more appriciation."

"I thought you said tosan loved Motoko-neechan too?" Mitoko was begining to regret having this conversation but Sasuke would be too young to understand why she didn't want him to ask such things.

"He does. He just didn't expect her to be so talented. You know, I think if you let Motoko teach you a technique, she'd be very happy..." Sasuke didn't say anything but pouted a little. He didn't want to be taught by someone who wouldn't have his potential...

_"How pathetic! All that bragging about how wonderful the Uchiha clan is for nothing! You aren't even a real Uchiha! I asked Itachi-kun and he told me you two aren't related!" Minako said rather loudly._

_"Calm down, Minako-chan! So what if she's adopted?" Urumi asked._

_"It makes all the difference! It means she's got no right telling us how special she is when it's based on lies!"_

_"I agree with Urumi-chan on this one..." Kei said rather sheepishly. "I don't think it matters."_

_"But, Kei-kun...! All this time and we didn't know she'd been lying to us..."_

_"I never lied! You just never thought to ask! And I'm as much an Uchiha as any other clan member! Ask my father if you don't believe me!" Motoko yelled at her._

_"I wont accept that!" Minako yelled back. "You're a fraud! Using the Uchiha name to boast about power you can't have!" Motoko broke down into tears._

_"What's going on here?" Asked the elderly Uchiha shop keeper. "Why all this shouting?" Motoko ran away and Urumi went after her. Sasuke popped his head around the door to the main house. He'd heard everything..._

"Oh, Sasuke, do you know where she is?" Mitoko asked. "She normally always helps us with the washing up." She took a stack of dishes to the cupboard and started to put them away.

"No. I didn't see where she went."

"'Where she went'? Where did she go?" Mitoko was a little conserned.

* * *

"Nako-chan didn't mean it, Toko-kun!" Urumi did her best to calm down her younger friend but she wailed more loudly. "Minako-chan's just in a bad mood, that's all!" 

"She's always in a bad mood! She's a meanie!" Motoko complained. Urumi cuddled Motoko until she'd stopped crying. She took the little girl's hand.

"Come on, I should take you home."

"U-Urumi-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Does Minako-chan really hate me?" Motoko's stare bored into Urumi's eyes. Kei had always complained her staring like that spooked him...

"...I think that's something you might want to ask her yourself but another time, okay?"

"Okay. Urumi-chan is always so thoughtful!" Motoko cheered up slightly.


	10. Anniversary

Freya says: Teehee I like the fact you guys are interested in Motoko's background so I've decided to do what you asked. I'm filling in a few more details and adding another love interest - haha! Okay you didn't ask me to do that exactly! Well lets make this chapter the peak and then I'll start wittling them down from here unless you want **MORE** love interests? Let me know anyway...

* * *

_The ground around them was dappled brown and red. The cool brown earth and the warm red blood that had gushed out of the young Chunin like a fountain. Motoko knelt on the floor and looked into the cold red eyes of her older brother as he stepped towards her other companions... she cried out in terror and grabbed his cloak..._

_"Please! Itachi-kun! Please, no! Not them too!" She bowwed low, curled up like a frightened mouse, head to the ground. "ITACHI I'M BEGGING YOU!" He took a moment to look at her. He then repositioned his foot to crush her delicate fingertips, the nails discolouring in places and splitting apart as he slowly screwed his heel into them, causing more blood to flow._

_"Only a coward begs for their life." He removed his foot and allowed her to get up and acess the damage, tears flowing down her face. "Still you came all this way... I should offer you another chance to - "_

_"NO! I'll never join!"_

_"Then you lost her for nothing."_

Motoko awoke with a start. The sound of his voice still chilled her to the bone. She'd never forgotten that day. The day she'd lost her best friend...

* * *

Motoko swept the porch. She hummed to herself in a happy tune since, on Team Seven's first mission outside Konoha, Sasuke had gain the Sharingan ability. The Uchiha clan's bloodline limit that Motoko could never hope to posess. Her mood dropped a little lower when she realised what day it was today. She couldn't believe she'd nearly forgotten. She quickly finished up her chores and made her way to the flower shop, carrying a packed lunch with her. Ino stared at the young woman and couldn't believe she hadn't figured it out until now... 

"You! You're Sasuke's... ummm... well you're that girl we've seen him with resently anyway... so you've come for the usual?" Motoko smiled and nodded.

"That time of year again." She sighed.

"Actaea... roses... andddd... aha! Elderflower... such a strange combination for a person to buy. I mean you ask me specifically for these?"

"Well I happen to be quite fond of flowers myself." She took the bunch and inhaled the aroma. The elderflower overwhelmed the more delicate scents of the roses an actaea daffadils but Motoko was pleased none the less. As she left the shop she bumped into Naruto's tutor, a man she knew all too well. "Iruka-kun! It's always nice to see you." Iruka blushed. He'd had a crush on Motoko ever since the first day they met, dispite the age gap. It had been by coincidence that they'd become such close friends, since both Iruka's parents and Tenoh Urumi had died on the same date. They walked together to the graveyard and to their respective graves, Iruka's parents being buried meer feet away from Urumi. Motoko and Iruka often went at the same time of day so often had lunch together.

"I always feel strange eating here..." Iruka commented as Motoko laid them a picnic in the graveyard. She smiled.

"I don't... it's like we're sharing it with them..."

"Ha! I suppose it is." _Motoko's such a strange young woman... she's always smiling... even in a graveyard! _

"Iruka-kun?"

"Ah - y-yes?!" He stammered. She was looking him dead in the eyes.

"Do you ever worry about, Naruto-kun?"

"Yes, a lot more than I'd like to!" Iruka chucked.

"I mean... do you ever worry he might not need you any more? That he'll decide he's better off without you?"

"Huh... no. Why? What's brought this on?"

"Sasuke-nii. I worry he wont need me any more, now he has the Sharingan ability." Her lower lip started to tremble at the thought. "I've already lost so much, Iruka-kun! I don't want to loose Sasuke too!" Tears brimmed over her eyelids and fell down her face. Iruka was stunned. He'd never seen her like this before. He slowly reached around her shoulders and pulled her into has arms, squeezing her against his chest and feeling her downy soft hair and ample bosom for the first time, causing him to blush even harder than before. She sobbed, her crying muffled by his body and tears soaking the front of his clothing, leaving a damp patch when she had stopped.

* * *

Naruto stood impatiently outside the Ramen shop until Iruka arrived. He scalded his sensei for being late after he'd promised to buy Naruto lunch. 

"Iruka-sensei?"

"What?"

"Did you spill something on your clothes? There's a damp patch on... why is your face so red, all of a sudden?"

"N-Naruto! You ask too many questions!"


	11. Arrival of rivals!

"Wow it's nearly time for your Chunin exams to start, niisama! Aren't you excited? I can hardly contain my joy!" Motoko boasted as she threw her arms around Sasuke, who tried not to react loudly so his presence (sitting in a tree with Motoko who was wearing tight-fitting black clothes with a black mesh top) wouldn't be exposed.

"Yes... get off...! I'm sure you're more excited than I am. And how do you know... there's been no announcement..."

"But, niisama, it doesn't make you happy? And of course I know! I work for the Hokkage, remember?" _The fact you walked up this tree shows you're well on your way to passing! Still why start them so suddenly? Something must be wrong... I've heard murmurs from my contacts that someone is planning to come to Konoha... that may be why._

"It brings me closer to my goal."

"Yes, it does." Motoko responded blankly.

_"... to restore the Uchiha clan and to kill __**that person**__!"_

Even through all the pain he'd caused... Motoko still held strong feelings for her older brother. She'd kept her promise to protect them; beyond reason. Then she saw the scene below. A Sunagakure ninja, who wore all black and a funny shaped hat with unusual face paint and an object tied to his back was threatening Naruto and a small child despite the advice of another, older ninja who wore white and held a large fan...

"Hey, Sasuke-nii, they're from the Hidden Sand Village! And that's the Hokkage's grandson!" Motoko whispered to her brother. Sasuke threw a rock at the ninja in black, striking his hand and forcing him to release Konohamaru.

"What do you think you're doing in another's village bastard."

"Sasuke-nii you shouldn't really call someone a bastard when you don't know what they're capable of..." Motoko told him quietly.

"I can handle it." He replied, then said "Get lost." to the Sunagakure ninja, earning the adoration of Sakura and Konohamaru's friends, much to Naruto's embarrassment when Konohamaru expressed his disappointment at his idol's failure to assist him.

"Oi, come down kid! I hate kids who think they're so clever!" The ninja in black yelled up at Sasuke, angering him, conserning Motoko and then the ninja in white when he unbound his puppet.

_I hope Sasuke-nii doesn't get hurt... this ninja has at least one puppet but he'll definately have more! I may have to step in myself and put a stop to it!_ Just then... a red-haired ninja spoke...

"Kankuro, stop." He said in a cold toned voice. Sasuke and Motoko were shocked. He was stood on the branch next to them - AND upside down!

_He... just appeared... and what's this feeling... AH! It's the same... the same as..._

"You're a disgrace to our village." He told Kankuro. Kankuro began to argue but was easily silenced by red head named Gaara. Gaara even apologised for the actions of the other ninja The three of them began to leave. Sakura challenged their presance in Konoha but the female ninja in white flashed her passport and explained they were there for the Chunin Exams. Motoko got down from the tree.

"Speaking as formerly offical ANBU I see you entered legally but I'm still concerned as to your reasons for doing such. Attending our Chunin Exams is it?"

"Well I really don't think it's any of your business as being _formerly_ offical!" The female ninja snorted, causing Motoko to twitch. Sasuke got down from the tree.

"What's your name?"

"Who me?!" The female ninja asked, clearly flattered by the idea.

"No. The ninja with the Gourd. I'm interested."

"Gaara of the Desert. And you? I'm interested myself..."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hey, me! What about me!" Naruto yelled.

"Not interested." Gaara replied bluntly and the three ninjas left.

"Sasuke-nii. Gaara-san is more dangerous than you think. Be careful." Motoko told him sternly. "I have to go now." She teleported away.

_Well now I know just how interesting he is, if she's telling me that._ Sasuke grinned to himself.

Unknown to Konoha ninjas below... three other ninjas from another country were spying on them from the same tree.

* * *

Motoko teleported to the Hokkage's left side. "Ah, Motoko-san, about time. The Genin's for the Chunin exams have just been announced. Kurenai's, Asuma's and Kakashi's teams will all participate in the exam. Iruka-sensei objects, however I am allowing the selected candidates to be entered, dispite their lack of experience." 

"Motoko-chan! Surely you object! You know Naruto's abilities as well as anyone else who's trained him!" Iruka pleaded. Motoko shook her head.

"Tut-tut! Naruto-kun would be disappointed you didn't have more faith in him, Iruka-kun. I agree they should be allowed. After all, I was only a rookie with potentical when I was picked!"

"Hmmm. I think we will conduct the exams a little differently for these Genin. We will have a preliminary exam..."

"Preliminary? Heheh... we could of used one of those when Minako and Kei were Genin!" Motoko joked.

"Wait... as in Hino Minako? Are you who I think you are?" Kurenai asked.

"You mean is she the Demon ANBU?" Asuma replied.

"Ha... I see my reputation proceeded me! Yup! I am Uchiha Motoko -_ the Demon up the ANBU's sleeve_!"


	12. Exam discoveries!

"A problem?" Motoko asked, strapping on her ANBU uniform.

"Yes. Three entrants to the exam were killed before entering. Their faces were... _melted off_." Another ANBU informed her. "We're going to meet with Anko in the Fobbiden Forest to acess the situation."

"Melted... gross..." Kei responded.

"Then it's settled." A bossy sounding girl with long, bushy orange hair and pupil-less brown eyes exclaimed. "You two go to Anko. Kei and I will enter the forest and see if we can locate the person behind this. Motoko, I want you to monitor the gates. No one else enters or leaves without authorisation. Understood?!"

"Ah, yes, Minako-sempai. I will lay down Chakra lines. No one will get past me." Motoko told her. It felt odd to now be suboardinate to her team's new captain, a team that wouldn't of made it through the Chunin Exams in the first place if it wasn't for her.

* * *

Someone stepped over Motoko's chakra lines. _Hmmm... a powerful presence... I wonder whom it could be..._ she teleported to the location and stared in horror at the man before her. "O-Orochimaru-san?!" He'd killed one of the gate guards to steal his clothing and appearance, obviously since his previous cover was blown... 

"Motoko-chan... oh it's been so long since I last saw you. A sight for sore eyes indeed. Tell me - do you still think he loves you?" He asked in a cool, mocking tone.

"Shut up! Shut up! You don't know what you're saying!" Motoko drew a kunai from a holder at her right hip.

"I do, Motoko-chan. He never cared about you, you know, he said so himself."

"He'd never discuss such a thing with you!" _At least I hope not!_

"I bumped into Sasuke-kun in the forest. My how proud you must be! Such talent at his age."

"What did you do to him, teme!?!" Motoko charged at him.

"Now, now, Motoko-chan..." Orochimaru snaked over to her left side, placing his fingers carefully under her chin and lifting her head to expose her neck. "I wouldn't do anything hasty if I were you! But," he let go, "I have a feeling your death would be a waste. You were too good for the Akatsuki. You should of worked for me instead!"

"I refuse to be anyone's puppet!" She struck his right shoulder but it turned out to be a decoy. She heard his voice from behind her.

"Such a shame. I think Kabuto-kun was fond of you."

"I wouldn't care about such a thing! Sasuke-nii is all that matters!"

"Is that so? Then why go so far for Itachi-kun, if he didn't matter to you?"

"TEMEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Motoko aimed for Orochimaru's chest or so it seemed. He felt pain and saw blood drip down his left shoulder. Motoko had tricked him with Genjitsu to make him believe she'd aimed the attack elsewhere.

"So that's how it is!" _Is it possible she could compeat with the Sharingan she so desires? That would make her a much more formiable foe to the Akatsuki than before!_ "We shall have to discuss this another time, Motoko-chan!" Orochimaru disappeared.

_Sasuke-nii! Are you okay? Please make it through the exams!_

* * *

Motoko felt a sense of relief at seeing Sasuke with the other selected Chuunin candidates but immeadiately she realised something was very wrong. _K... Kabuto-kun! Why is he here?! Normally it's Kei and Minako at these exams... but they're guarding the gates and wouldn't know what he looked like or who he was I doubt. And that man from the Sound Village... right under the Hokkage's nose!?! I have to keep my head and see what I can learn! I want Sasuke-nii and Naruto-kun to pass no matter what! If I have the exams canceled now, who knows what could happen? And Gaara-san's team seem more like Jonin candidates than Chunin rookies! This whole situation stinks of a set up... I wonder if this has anything to do with why Anko-san looked so shaken earlier?_

She continued to ponder as the rules of the third exam were explained to the rookies. Iruka looked over at Motoko. _It's rather strange to see Motoko-chan with such a focused look on her face. She's not smiling either. I wonder now, if I really know you at all, Motoko-chan? Ever since the exams started and you were invited to over see them with the rest of us you've been so different! _

Sasuke had also noticed something different about her. _Motoko-neechan. I'll prove there's nothing for you to worry about!_ He gripped his shoulder, still feeling the pain of the Cursed Seal.


	13. Sasuke: Victor or Victim?

"Sasuke-kunnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled.

"Niisamaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!" Motoko cried out as her brother was pinned to the ground by his opponent, Yoroi, who had chakra draining abilities. _No! No! I must stay calm! I have to support Sasuke-nii or he'll never get up! Then again, if this were any other situation, I'd help him to defeat that guy... but he'd learn nothing that way! Sasuke-kun has to learn this for himself... he's already noticed I'm sure of it!_

"Sasuke-baka! Get up and stop worrying your sister and Sakura-chan!" Sakura blinked.

"S-Sister? Sasuke-kun has... wait... Motoko-san is - ?"

"Hmmm. Didn't you realise, Sakura-chan?" Kakashi asked her. She shook her head. Motoko giggled a little. "Uchiha Motoko is Sasuke's sister. Why else do you think she'd call him brother?"

Sasuke looked up at his sister. _Motoko-nee isn't helping? Why stay silent? Don't you want me to win? It's all you're ever talked about... my becoming a great ninja like... you? No. But I wont disappoint you! I will honour the Uchiha name!_ Sasuke then realised, looking over at the Konoha ninja Rock Lee, that Taijitsu would be highly effective against his opponent. There was a tense moment when the Cursed Seal tried to take him over but Sasuke resisted. The judge wheezed and declared Sasuke the winner after Yoroi's defeat. He collapsed and fell back on Kakashi's leg. Motoko teleported in front of him.

"Well done, Sasuke-niisama." She smiled and embraced her younger brother, who was less embarrassed about her affections than usual, although that was possibly due to the beating he'd taken during the exams. He felt relieved to feel her gentle touch against his battered body. Sakura fumed silently.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm going to put a seal on that mark Orochimaru left you with until these exams are over." Kakashi told him.

"Can't it wait until - ?"

"No. I'm doing it now whether I have to remove you by force." His teacher told him sternly.

"Onegai, Suke-nii, let Kashi-kun help you." He blushed a little out of fustration of being backed into a corner by them both like this.

"Alright... lets go..." Just after they'd left and the next match began, the Sound's Jonin - secretly Orochimaru - poofed away.

* * *

"Are you ready now, Kakashi-kun?" Motoko asked, stood near the circles of kanji around Sasuke. 

"Yes. Bare with the pain, Sasuke. It wont take long." The boy screamed as Kakashi performed the seal on him that derived it's power from Sasuke's will to resist the seal Orochimaru had placed on him. Sasuke collapsed again and was then cradled by Motoko who stoked his hair and kissed his forehead. Kakashi was slightly taken aback by her fussing over the boy, as if he were a babe being soothed by a mother's arms.

"How revolting... and I see you do seals now?" A cold voice said from across the room. Kakashi turned around with a start.

"Orochimaru?!"

"_It's been a long time_. I should greeted you properly before, Motoko-chan. And it has been so long since we met, Kakashi."

"Leave her out of this! I've heard those rumours but I don't believe she'd be involved with someone like you!" He yelled. Orochimaru laughed.

"Well techinically it's true she wasnt but to be honest I only came here for that boy. Don't get in my way." As Orochimaru came closer, Kakashi summoned his Chidori technique.

"Stay away from them! I'll throw away my life if that's what it takes to stop you!" The twisted snake summoner laughed again, only harder.

"Either of you expect to defeat me!? You think you can keep him forever? Sasuke will come to me. He will seek me for power." Orochimaru disappeared. Motoko gripped Sasuke tighter. Kakashi trembled with fear. He even flinched when Motoko touched his shoulder.

"Kashi-kun? I was scared for you... I thought I'd have to fight him again."

"Then you are more impressive than me. I noticed that kunai wound on his left shoulder. You did that, didn't you?"

"Kashi-kun think's I'm impressive for that? I'm afraid not. Orochimaru-san is legendary for a reason. And there are others... much stronger than even me." Kakashi's eyes went wide.

_Stronger than her? Could they be even stronger than a Sannin!? But just how strong IS Uchiha Motoko...? I've heard stories about a cover-up but nothing solid to go on. Still if she can injure Orochimaru - she's someone to take seriously._


	14. Motoko's concerns!

"What's wrong?" Kei asked the bossy orange haired girl, as she stared with a contemptful look at Sasuke.

"K...Kawaii..." She said in a bitter tone.

"Hunh?"

"Uchiha-kun is too handsome for his own good. I wont be nice. I can't forgive that lier!"

"You know... Minako-chan - "

"Motoko can feed worms! I hate that girl! After what we went through, what happened to Urumi-chan, she has the nerve to still return to Konoha - after working for _those people_ no less! BAH! Her death would be no loss for the ANBU. Not a loss for Konoha. They should of banished her! You know that's why she doesn't wear her headband any more, right?!" Minako yelled.

"Shhhh. Don't disturb Uchiha-kun." Kei said quietly. Minako slumped down into a chair next to the boy, opposite Kei and sulked, mumbling under her breath. "Besides we'll be changing shifts soon."

* * *

"We're back!" Kakashi announced as he and Motoko returned to the exams. "Sasuke is resting up in the medical wing." _With a full ANBU guard. Mizuno-kun and Hino-chan are also his personal attendants since Orochimaru may try and take him again._

"Hmmm..." Naruto's eyes were focused on the pair.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" Motoko asked.

"I think you two were up to something, since it couldn't of taken that long to get Sasuke seen to."

"Naruto-baka! What are you even trying to say?" Sakura asked, getting the jist of where the conversation was going but really hoping Naruto would be sensible enough to keep it to himself.

"I think Kakashi-sensei and Motoko-chan had a romantic moment..." He answered quietly. Luckily, Iruka wasn't present, so didn't hear what he'd said. However both Kakashi and Motoko did.

"Teehee I think Kashi-kun's more fond of those novels he likes than me!" She giggled. "Plus we don't know each other that well."

"That's true." Kakashi responded after briefly wondering how Motoko knew about his secret obsession with Icha Icha Paradise. "We only met because her current team failed my Genin test."

"Current? There was a team before?" Sakura asked, deciding to pay a little more attention.

"Yes. Motoko was part of another three person team when she became a Chuunin." Motoko stared at Kakashi.

_"Leave her out of this! I've heard those rumours but I don't believe she'd be involved with someone like you!... Stay away from them! I'll throw away my life if that's what it takes to stop you!"_

_I don't ever want to hear those words again, Kakashi-kun. I'm too selfish to accept such generosity. And Kabuto-kun's leaving right before the exams began must mean he was only here to spy on the candidates... but what is Orochimaru's purpose? Did he come just for my brother...? I doubt that... he's a man of much more sinister intent!_

* * *

As the matches continued, Motoko's concerns increased. _Seems I was right about those Sand Ninja. Rookies my butt! I could tell when I first met them they were more powerful than they let on... and the next match is Lee v.s. Gaara! _Motoko took a moment to speak with the winner of the previous match, Hyuuga Neji, who'd almost killed his cousin Hinata to secure victory. 

"You're Neji-kun, right?"

"And why should I speak to you? I've already been lectured."

"Don't you think family is important? If I'd of been against Suke-kun, I wouldn't of held any murderous intent. You call her Hinata-sama but you do show her the respect you pose in such a name."

_'Suke-kun'? Does she mean that person? _"And how could you say Uchiha Sasuke wouldn't? How do you know him and just what are you to him?" He was getting irritated with her. _How dare she lecture me! She isn't here as anyone's teacher! She may not even be a Chuunin!_

"I'm Uchiha Motoko. I can assure you, niisama would not make an attempt on my life, ever. I have done some awful things that caused niisama and myself a lot of pain but he forgives me. Not straight away but little by little because his was the only family I have ever known and I'm all he has left."

"And why even tell me that? What does that matter?"

"Hinata-chan... she doesn't understand why you hate her. Any differences between the branch and main family wont of been her doing. You said yourself that Hinata-chan is a peaceful person. And you didn't really want to hurt her yourself, at first, did you?" Neji turned away from Motoko.

_Interferer! How dare she! _

Motoko turned her focus towards the next match. _I have an awful feeling about the way this will turn out! I've heard about Rock Lee's skill with Taijitsu but I'm not sure it's a match for Gaara... I know that feeling! It's the same as I get from Naruto... I don't really remember why but being near Naruto-kun always makes me so nervous. I felt so repulsed by that boy. That why I felt the need to reach out to him. I want to understand how this started - where the feeling came from!_


	15. Turmoil

Motoko's fears had been confirmed. Gaara had, literally, crushed Rock Lee. He was moving in for the final attack when the battle was cut short by Lee's Sensei. Medic Ninjas carried his battered body away. Motoko felt a little pang in her heart, thinking about Sasuke's condition.

_I never really understood much about Orochimaru's Cursed Seal technique... _

She was grateful when the exams where over. Only eight potential Chuunins remained. Motoko went to see Sasuke and came face to face with Kabuto, standing over Sasuke, about to cut his throat.

"You... killed them?" Motoko looked around at the bodies of fallen ANBU. _The ANBU guarding Sasuke are all dead! HE did this? AH...! _"KEI!" Her team mate was amongst the fallen. _Just what kind of power does he have?! I've never actually seen Kabuto-kun in combat before..._

"And why not? They got in my way. Fools."

"So what now? You murder my brother!?" Motoko charged at Kabuto. They clashed kunais over Sasuke's sleeping form.

"You know, I'd of much prefered it if it was you joining us... I'd love a reunion. Speaking professionally, of course."

"Go to hell! I'd never work with you two! NEVER!"

She charged at him once more but he stabbed her in the stomach with his kunai. Kabuto was about to deal a fatal blow before Kakashi stepped into the room. Motoko blacked out. She awoke some time later in a medical bay, Kakashi sat at her bedside.

"Oh... you're awake. I'm very sorry about Kei, he had such promise to become a great medic ninja, Minako's in shock. She's refusing to see anyone. You should be relieved to hear that nothing happened to Sasuke."

"It's good to know he's safe." Motoko was very relieved that nothing had happened to her little brother. "Kabuto-kun is quite dangerous... he's so unpredictable."

"How strange..." Kakashi said, looking at Motoko.

"What is?"

"You refered to him as Kabuto-_kun_. Why is that, Motoko-san? Don't tell me that you really _did_ - "

"If you have any questions about that, refer them to the Hokage, if you must ask. He's the only man fit to give you an answer to that question." Kakashi saw the depth of coldness in her eyes and decided not to make demands of a shinobi who could injure a Sannin or at least not while he was alone with her; he changed the subject to another matter.

"Do you mind me offering to train Sasuke, by the way?" Motoko twitched slightly.

"No. I know Ototo-sama would prefer you to train him than me. You have a Sharingan eye after all." _If only THAT was my bloodline limit!_

Motoko's desire had always been the respect of her brother over anything else since returning to Konoha three years ago. Her search for Itachi had been a disaster and her surrendering to the Akatsuki had earned her the distrust of the Hokage and disgust of her team. Most of all, Sasuke had despised her for abandoning him to chase after their older brother. In that way, Motoko herself was also partly responsible for Sasuke's change in attitude. He'd gone from a aspiring young ninja, hoping to uphold the family's reputation, to a boy bent on revenge and willing to use any method to get it...

* * *

"How can you just sit there?" Motoko stood in Minako's doorway, some time after the exams and Orochimaru's failed invasion of Konoha. Her shadow in the doorway was lost to the darkness in her team mate's apartment. Minako was wearing a red kimono rather similar to Motoko's purple kimono, only today, Motoko wore all black.

"I lost them both. I couldn't protect Urumi and I left Kei to die at that man's hands." Minako responded. Motoko let out an exasperated sigh.

"Urumi-chan's death was my fault and you couldn't of known what would happen to Kei-kun..."

"I should of talked Urumi-san out of agreeing to go with you! I should of stayed with Kei-kun! I should of asked for a higher guard on Uchiha-san... but really... all of this comes back to you. It's all your fault. Everything is your fault. It makes me sick just to look at you. It's your fault I feel like this." She shot a spiteful glare at Motoko.

"Minako-chan... I have to tell you... the Hokkage has been killed by Orochimaru. Are you going to say that's my fault too? I can accept you blaming me for Urumi-chan but everything else too? You really are so shallow. That's the one thing I can't stand about you. You're shallow and nasty." Minako stood up.

"At least... at least no-one can call me a traitor. Heh! You're a traitor... who knows... you probably betrayed the Hokkage to Orochimaru!" Motoko slapped her and grabbed Minako by the collar of her kimono.

"I... I would NEVER! NEVER! HOW DARE YOU! How dare you..." She buried her face in Minako's chest and began to cry. "Orochimaru marked Ototo-sama with a cursed seal... he's going to take him away... he wants to steal my little brother from me! You don't understand! You've never understood!" Motoko shouted at her in between sobs. "You're not like me! You weren't orphaned! The Uchiha clan was the only family I'd known... I can't lose Sasuke... I just can't!"

"...Just... get out of my sight." Minako told her.


	16. The revelation

As she swept the front porch of the Uchiha household, Motoko had no idea what was about to come, as she was as yet unaware of what was taking place a short distance outside of Konoha. That was, until, a person very close to Motoko's heart made his presance known to her. She stopped sweeping and slowly looked up. Her vision started at his footwear, then moved up to the hem of the red and black, cloud patterned cape he wore and finally, came to rest at his eyes as he removed his straw hat.

"I... Itachi-kun?!" Her eyes were wide with shock.

"My dearest sister... you get more beautiful each time I lay eyes on you." He said with a twisted smile. "Tell me, where is Sasuke?"

"Ah... I-I'm not sure..." She couldn't take her eyes away from him.

"Then maybe you could help me find someone else?"

"S-Someone else?! Who do you mean, Aniki?"

Itachi slowly stepped towards his little sister. Could he of paralysed her with a special technique; a Genjitsu that leaves a person feeling like they're unable to act? Or was it simply that she couldn't. Motoko could never do any harm to this man. Her older brother. The one who'd killed their parents, along with the rest of their family and left their little brother traumatised. A man she both feared and yet loved so dearly. The only person she cared about more than Sasuke. He stretched out his right hand and ran the index finger down her left cheek, touching her scar. "It's hard to believe that was such a long time ago since I gave you that scar... and I think I prefer you with your hair down." He reached around the back of her head and shook the ribbon loose from her hair and let it drop to the floor before pulling her face closer to his and wrapping his fingers around a few choice locks of her thick, purple hair. Itachi almost looked as if he was going to kiss her, until he pulled down hard on Motoko's hair, holding a kunai to her throat. "Now... about that other person... where is Uzumaki Naruto?"

"W-Why...? Why would he be significant to Atatsuki?"

"I suppose you wouldn't remember much of that." Another familiar ninja made an appearance.

"So this is the place you used to call home, Itachi? Well, well, this is certainly a touching reunion!" Kisame chuckled. "Wont she help us find him? We're wasting time, y'know..."

"She will." Itachi replied. "We just need to convice her to."

* * *

"Why should I have to carry her?" Kisame complained, the unconcious body of Motoko slung over his shoulder like a dead deer. "Surely she'd of been better used as bait for that pervy old man?"

"That wouldn't of worked." Itachi told him.

"Why not? She was brainwashed last time. Why should that be any different?"

"Because I am telling you it wouldn't of worked."

"Heh... I see!" Kisame grinned his toothy grin.

"Be silent, we're here." Itachi said to his partner as they came around the corner and walked down the corridor of the hotel, knocking on the last door at the end of the hall. Naruto opened the door. It took him a few minutes to register that there was a person slung over another man's shoulder.

"Wait a minute... that looks like Motoko-chan's kimono!"

"So you're another one who knows Motoko-chan, hmmm?"

Before they could carry out their plan to kidnap Naruto to take the Kyuubi, Sasuke burst into the hotel and raced to the corridor.

"So it's true, you're here... Itachi. Ah..." He noticed Motoko as she came to.

"Who are these people, Sasuke-kun?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know who the taller one is but that man with the long hair is my older brother, Itachi; the person who killed our clan..." Sasuke told him. Itachi smirked. He forced Motoko into his embrace and held her in front of him, almost as if he was trying to use her as a shield.

"Aren't you going to try and rescue Motoko, ototo-chan?" He taunted.

"Don't involve aneki! Just release her! It's you I've come here for!"

"I wont. Not unless you can beat me, Sasuke..." Itachi tossed Motoko back into Kisame's grasp. Sasuke charged at his older brother with a Chidori attack but his efforts were in vain. Itachi beat his younger brother into submission. "Shall I make you relive _that day_?"

"NO!" Motoko screamed. "Please! Itachi-kun, don't do that to him! Please... I'm begging you!"

"Pathetic as always." Itachi coldly replied. "I should repay you for that. I'll show him _everything from that day_."

"Wait! What do you mean?" _Everything?_

Itachi used his Tsukomi technique on Sasuke and not only showed him the slaughter of his entire family taking place but something else that was even worse...

_"Itachi! Stop!" Motoko screamed as her older brother came into the Uchiha household, carrying a katana and covered in blood, proceeding towards his parents. "Why're you doing this? WHY?!" She raised a kunai but he knocked her aside with a swish of his sword, cutting her left cheek in the process. She then turned to her adoptive parents. "I... I knew. I knew something was going to happen! I knew about Shisui too. But... I'm sorry... I just couldn't tell anyone. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I'm sorry..." Motoko hung her head in shame as Itachi murdered them. She stayed inside and wept as he went back outside. She only followed after Sasuke had passed out. "Itachi... please, take me with you! I don't care about anyone else! It's only the three of us now... please don't leave me..."_

Sasuke's eyes went wide with horror.

* * *

Motoko and Sasuke ate dinner together at their home.

"It's a good thing Jiraiya-sama came to our aid when he did. Who knows what would of happened if he hadn't... I'm so glad you've recovered, Ototo-sama but you haven't touched your food. Aren't you hungry?"

Sasuke didn't reply to her question. He simply gave her a cold stare. Then he spoke...

"He showed me what happened that night. What he did; what you said." All the colour drained from Motoko's face. "You knew? You knew Itachi was planning to murder our entire family and you never said a word? Not a single word to anyone that our brother was planning to massicare our family?"

"It... it wasn't like that..." She mumbled.

"ANSWER ME!"

"I didn't know he was going to actually kill anyone else!"

"So you definately knew that he was planning something?"

"It... I... Sasuke, I...!" Her eyes flooded with tears.

"I want you to be gone by tomorrow. Do you understand me?"

"S-Sas - !" He turned his back on her.

"Argh! Just thinking about it makes me sick! I can't even stand to look at you. Get out of my sight!" Sasuke left the room.


End file.
